Chained to be Freed
by booklover90
Summary: Did anyone else find it odd that after Xena threatened Poseidon in Ulysses, nothing happened? What would have happened if Olympus had decided that Xena was a problem that needed to be dealt with? What would Ares do to save her?
1. Chapter 1

Title: Chained to be Freed

Rating: M, for safety

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did!

Chapter One: Thunder Rolling

"Poseidon, if you've heard about my dealings with Ares, you'll know I'm not afraid of the gods!" Xena's words echoed throughout the white marble pillars of Olympus. The High Council, composed of all the major gods of Olympus, all sat in varying states of shock, disbelief, worry, and anger. Of course, most of the older Olympians were feeling anger at this mortals disrespect. They exchanged glances and quickly came to the same conclusion; something must be done about Xena. The younger Olympians, however, were all in a little bit of shock and worry; none so more than Ares, who was seriously contemplating how to turn this serious situation into a non-situation.

"Clearly," Poseidon began in a tone that was disapproving, "this mortal woman must be stopped. I know you have a fondness for her, Ares, but she is dangerous!" Other gods began nodding their heads. Ares's eyes flicked about the circle, trying to gage those who he could count on for support. Chuckling, he tried to maintain his poker face.

"I'll admit, she's good, but Uncle, she's just a mortal, a girl! She's not dangerous." His voice was firm, while his eyes continued to flick around, gaging, but when his eyes met his father's he knew with every fiber of his being, that things were not going to be okay.

"Ares, I understand that you really like this mortal woman, but you need to understand that we cannot keep ignoring the fact that you're _Chosen_ has completely gone rogue." Zeus's calm voice filled the room. Ares had to grip his chair before he rose and began throwing fireballs at his father, but he knew he had to keep his cool before he lost everything that had ever meant anything to him. "Then it is settled, we shall bring her here and deal with her as a group." Ares watched the others nod their heads, all in agreement, all except Aphrodite. He would have to play this cool if he was going to save her.

"She is my Chosen. Surely, you all remember that as my Chosen if anyone is to finally kill her, it should be, will be, me." His voice was like ice, he had to convince them that he was the only one who could. "That is, if I so choose to. But I promise, Xena will not be a problem. I can handle her." Zeus glared at his son, determined that he would get his way.

"And how, do you plan on controlling her when you haven't been able to do so yet?" Zeus asked in a dark tone. All the other gods were watching the interaction between father and son, sure that at any moment one would lose their temper and fireballs or lightening would be thrown. Ares only rolled his eyes, saying "She is my Chosen, and I am her God. She took vows in front of the Fates, and her word will bind her to me. "

"Very well, Ares, we will let you try it your way, but if I am not satisfied that Xena as a threat is eliminated, then vow or no, I will kill her, and I'll make you watch." With that, Zeus disappeared, leaving the other gods to stare and wonder at his threat. Ares merely ground his teeth together and disappeared, he had an errant Chosen to deal with.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: Chained to be Freed

Rating: M, for safety

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did!

Chapter Two: Lightening Breaking

Ares watched the pair for a while in his Thracian temple, curious if the two women had any realization of the magnitude of their previous actions. They had just stepped off the boat that had carried them from Ithaca, and were making plans for gathering supplies and hitting the road again, clearly oblivious to any storm brewing. Ares sighed, and double checked that all of his preparations for the future were complete. _She is going to be so angry_, he thought to himself. _But she should have known better! All this time and she still hasn't learned not to piss off the gods…._He felt himself becoming angry with her again, for her stupid stubbornness and pride and had to remember to breathe slowly. He couldn't go to her angry. If he went to her like that she would just feed off of him and then this situation would just go from bad to worse. He watched the pair gather their supplies and set off down the road. He decided that he would let them get a little farther down the road, give them a few more precious hours of freedom before he was forced to chain her permanently.

Xena couldn't imagine herself being any more content than she was right now. After the adventure with Ulysses, she couldn't wait to find a new one. Looking over at her companion, Gabrielle, she noticed that Gabrielle seemed to be flagging slightly. Hearing a brook ahead, she guided Gabrielle to a quite spot off the road where they could rest and make camp for the night.

"But Xena, we haven't gone nearly far enough to make camp yet!" Gabrielle whined, which only make Xena smile and let out a little chuckle. But before she could answer her friend, a certain familiar tingle ran up her spine. Spinning and drawing her sword, she raised it to point toward Ares. But he didn't make any comment about her where her sword was pointed or any snide comments. He just stood there, quietly contemplating her, something he hadn't done in quite some time. He was just so…calm. Xena felt herself responding to his calmness, even as she tried to fight it and keep her ever constant annoyance with him.

"Ares, so what do I owe this unpleasant surprise too?" she said, placing her sword back into its sheath upon her back. Gabrielle stepped up beside her, her staff at the ready. Ares merely turned his dark eyes upon her and then back to Xena.

"We need to talk, Chosen." And with those words, she, Gabrielle, Argo, and the rest of their belongings vanished into the ether with Ares.


	3. Chapter 3

Title: Chained to be Freed

Rating: M, for safety

Disclaimer: Don't own, wish I did!

Chapter Three: The Deluge

Ares reappeared in his Thracian temple with Xena and her companion. Xena was not pleased at all. As soon as they arrived, she was drawing her weapons again, headed straight toward him. _I am really not in the mood for this_, he thought. Without a second thought, he waved his hand and had Xena chained to a materialized chair. Gabrielle than tried to run and help her, and she soon was also similarly attached to a chair of her own.

"I said we needed to talk, and the middle of the woods where any mortal or god could hear us is not a proper place for what needs to be said." Ares said walking toward Xena slowly until he stood in front of her with her eyes trying to burn holes through his. "Chosen, we seem…" but before he could finish is sentence, Xena had spit at him, and yelled loudly, "I'm not your chosen anymore, Ares! You can't do this to me! Release us!"

Ares simply wiped the spittle off that had landed on his face. Then, before Xena could draw breath again, he grabbed her by her throat and squeezed just tightly enough so that he would have her full attention. "Xena, Xena, Xena….you swore your vows in front of the Fates. Did you really think that I would simply let you continue on this way, letting you ignore _every _vow that you swore to me?! And then your behavior with Poseidon! Did you really think your actions had no consequences?!" His voice had risen so that by the end of his speech he was practically shouting. Taking a deep breath, he released her neck and took a step back. In her eyes, he saw for the first time that day a questioning, almost fearful look. He steeled himself for what he had to say next.

"Poseidon went to the High Council and they decreed that you had turned _rogue_. If you had been any other god's chosen, Xena….," he wearily turned away and went to sit in his throne. Once seated on his throne he said, "You would be **dead**. And Gabrielle would most likely be **dead** too. Well, anything to say?" Unfortunately, it was Gabrielle who spoke up.

"But surely, with your help, we can convince the rest of the gods-"

"Gabrielle-, "Xena tried to interrupt, but Gabrielle would not be stopped, not when she felt like she had the answer to save them.

"That Xena hasn't turned rogue and that she isn't dangerous!" Gabrielle said, looking between Ares and Xena, hoping they would agree with her plan. Ares just laughed, and Xena just rolled her eyes at her friend's naiveté.

"Look, blonde," Ares said in a tone that most often would be used to explain something to a really small child. "Xena is **my** Chosen. She swore herself to me in front of the Fates, and now the High Council of the gods has decreed her _rogue_. Do you have any idea what that means? Xena tell your little friend what happened to the last chosen who was accused of turning rogue."

Xena cleared her throat and turned to her friend as much as she could. "The last chosen who was accused of turning rogue was brought before the High Council. All the gods and their chosen's were there. They brought her in, told her what she was accused of," Xena's voice turned monotone as she recounted the story. "She began to weep, beg for her life. They beat her…then her god, Apollo,…he…"Her voice had faded away, but Ares picked up the story for her, knowing that she couldn't bring herself to finish it.

"Apollo forced her to her knees, and then slit her throat. It was cold, it was brutal, and he would do it again." He turned his dark eyes on his Chosen before flicking them toward Gabrielle. "And they declared Xena _rogue_ today. No, Gabrielle, there is no reasoning with the Council." Ares had never felt so weary before. Waving his hand, the chains around Xena and Gabrielle vanished. Gabrielle looked like she was going to be sick, but Xena had turned her eyes toward Ares and stood up and approached the throne slowly.

"But then why am I here, and not dead, Ares?" Her eyes were so wide and blue, filled with terror, that Ares almost couldn't force himself to say what needed to be said.

"I made a deal with Zeus, Xena."


End file.
